What Happened to Goodbye?
by Amy47101
Summary: For a year, all Yellow wanted to know was what happened to goodbye. She would go even to the peaks of Mt. Silver to find out. Happy B-Day, Yellow! Specialshipping


**Well, this is a few days late, but I figured I'd write this for good 'ole Yellow and he birthday, which was March 3rd. Specialshipping, peoples!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_What Happened to Goodbye?_

Sometimes she thought he was simply crazy, climbing the snowy peaks of Mt. Silver just to train. But then again, that would make her crazy as well, considering she was preparing herself to make the same treacherous trek.

She has not seen them since her last birthday, when he left... But today was an important milestone. Another year, another number. Today, she was sixteen. Of course, Blue wanted to throw a big extravagant party for her, but she shot the idea down, kindly, by saying she was going to find Red.

Blue gaped at her, while Green stared blankly, eyes widening ever so slightly to show his shock. She understood their shock. Red has been up their for a year, no message to show he was even alive. She didn't have to guess what they were thinking. _If Red didn't survive, how on earth will Yellow?_

She didn't care, though. She needed to do this, to find out why he left. She only hoped it wasn't her fault. She prayed what she did didn't influence it. All she wanted for her birthday, this year, was to find out what happened to goodbye.

o.0.o.0.o

_She stared at him, awaiting a reply to the to sudden confession. Really, she didn't even mean to say kinda just... slipped out? But here she stood, mouth open wide from what she said, a wave of heat rushing up to her face. Red seemed equally surprised, staring just as surprised. Yellow closed her mouth, then opened it again, unsure what to say._

_"Yellow..." Red said quietly. She swallowed, trying to avoid his gaze, looking down. She refused to look up, turned away. How embarrassing! Why wasn't he saying anything? _

_"I bet you're surprised, huh, Red?" she finally settled on saying. "I don't care if you feel the same way..." she turned around, only to find she was alone. "Red?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. No Red. He wasn't here._

_A wave of emotions pounded along with her heart. Red was gone. She scared him away. Warm tears trickled down her face as this cold realization hit her. He didn't even say goodbye. She fell to her knees, keeling over to try to control her shaking form._

_"Red!" she screamed at nothing. "Why?!" no answer. "What happened to goodbye?!"_

o.0.o.0.o

Strange, she decided, that she would think of that moment while she laid freezing, snow pelting into her skin, soaking up way more of the cold flakes than she wished. She let out a low sigh, trying to piece together how this happened. Nearly at the top, she swore she saw Red... then she slipped... tumbled... now nothing.

Her fingers clenched in desperation. Eyelids feeling horribly heavy with surprising fatigue. Her eyes shot open. She couldn't fall asleep now! She would... she would... She swallowed, fingers clenching tighter as she forced her numb limbs to move. Slowly, she pushed herself to her knees, then stood. She walked forward a little bit, her fingers clenching around her jacket in a desperate hope to gather back some warmth.

She took a few steps forward, ten paces, she counted, before the wind practically blew her over. Dizziness hit her like a wave, and then she realized how much trouble she was really in. Numb fingers groped for her pokéballs, but she failed to even remember what she was trying to find.

Slowly, she curled into a shivering ball, legs up to her chest, awaiting the peaceful sleep she read so much about when suffering from hypothermia. She was gonna die here, she knew it. Suddenly, something warm draped over her, hands grabbing at her arms to pull her up. Suddenly, she was leaning against something warm.

"Yellow! Arceus, _Yellow!" _she heard, the garment around her shoulders slipping slightly while someone shook her back and forth. She cracked her eyes open, meeting with deep red one's that she knew so well.

"Red?" she asked quietly, shivering uncontrollably. Briefly, she noticed that he was missing his jacket, which was what he had draped over her. She leaned into his chest, accepting the warmth that he offered, shutting her eyes again.

"Yellow! No, do _not _fall asleep! Are you listening? _Yellow!" _she cracked her eyes open, Red's right arm propping her up, his left going for a pokéball. She heard the telltale pop of a pokémon being released, and then the roar of a dragon. "Aero, you've gotta get us to the closest pokémon center, ASAP!" Red exclaimed

"Hnn...?" Yellow mumbled as he lifted her up and onto the pokémon, then climbing up behind her. With a mighty roar, Aero took off.

"Alright, Yellow, just listen to me for a little while, alright? Don't fall asleep."

"Mm-hm..." she mumbled, head lolling to the side as Red continued to run his fingers through her wet and matted hair.

"Alright, you remember that one time when we went to Nimbassa, to ride the amusement park in celebration of Black and White defeating Team Plasma? Remember when we dragged Green and Crystal onto a roller coaster, and the little Pikachu family that sang and danced? You liked that a lot."

"Uh-huh..." she said.

"And the fireworks we watched on the Ferriswheel?" she nodded, feeling herself nodding off again.

"C'mon, Aero..." he mumbled as she felt the cold and bitter winds clear up.

The last thing she remembered was the blast of heat when they entered the pokémon center and passing out in Red's arms.

o.0.o.0.o

Yellow heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. That's what she first heard and felt. Slowly, feeling began to assault her senses.

"Yellow..." she heard. She quickly placed the voice to Red. "Why did you go up there? Up to Mt. Silver? You... You could've died. Arceus..." a pause. "I'm sorry about that day. When you confessed. I-I didn't know how to respond. So I ran. And I'm so, so sorry for that." his voice cracked. "I just was hoping... maybe, if I had more time to think about it... I'd get to understand it, how I feel as well. You know... I was so surprised you went an said that, I couldn't respond. I thought I'd be first!" a dry chuckle.

_Does that mean...?_

She cracked her eyes open, light blinding her for a minute before her eyes adjusted, focusing on Red's dark hair and deep red eyes. She smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he responded. She glanced down at her right hand, her fingers intertwined with his. He glanced at this as well, face reddening true to his name, and he shook his fingers free. "I-I'm sorry."

"No." she said, pushing herself up, reaching for his fingers once again. "You're fine. It's fine, okay? I forgive you." she said. Red's blush deepened.

"Did you...?" Yellow nodded, cutting him off. She glanced around the hospital room.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in the Mt. Silver pokémon center. The other dexholders are rushing over here as quickly as possible." she nodded, smiling. Right now, she didn't need much. She was fine and happy right here with Red, her hand in his. Soon, she knew that someone would come in and interrupt this moment, wether it be the nurses or her dexholder friends. But she didn't care.

She finally knew what happened to goodbye.

o.0.o.0.o

**Happy Birthday, Yellow~!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
